Rolling Star
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kesabaran Nel meledak, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan amarahnya yang dia simpan selama disuruh menunggu pacarnya main game. Song fic pertamaku, GrimmNel, RnR please..?


**Yeay..!! Makin lama aku jadi makin suka pairing GrimmNel, entah kenapa kalau di Bleach rata-rata aku suka crack pairing ya..?? *bersungut-sungut –dibantai rame-rame* hehe, tapi bukan berarti juga aku nggak suka straight pairing ya hoho.. (^^)a**

**Ok dah, selamat membacaaa…!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo..

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : GrimmNel

**ROLLING STAR**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Neliel POV**_

Hai kalian semua, aku Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Saat ini, aku benar-benar bosan. Karena untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku harus menemani pacarku main game online. Dan dasar kucing jelek tidak peka, sepertinya dia tidak sadar sedari tadi aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh supaya dia cepat pulang. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menguap agar minimal, dia mau menoleh ke arahku dan menanyakan 'kenapa'.

Tapi apa daya? Pacarku yang bernama Grimmjow Jaggerjacques ini, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan yang namanya game, terutama 'Dota' dia sudah dikunci di depan layar monitor. Akhirnya aku sudah sampai pada batasku, aku pun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja komputer hingga dia mau menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kaget.

**xXx**

**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo **

**Iitai koto wa iwanakucha **

**Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei **

**Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye **

_**Kesabaranku sudah habis**_

_**Aku mau mengatakan yang ingin kukatakan**_

_**Pulang dengan bus yang berhenti saat senja**_

_**Katakan 'Bye Bye Bye' pada orang yang menyedihkan**_

**xXx**

"Cukup..!! Aku lelah Grimm..!! Aku mau pulang..!!" gumamku sambil mengambil tas ranselku yang kugantung di kursi Grimmjow.

"Mau pulang..? Naik apa..?? Yakin..?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku. Aku merengut kesal padanya, atau lebih tepatnya bosan. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku lalu berbalik.

"Aku bisa naik bus terakhir saat senja nanti," jawabku malas-malasan.

"Oh," jawab Grimmjow cuek dan kembali pada layar monitornya. Ingin rasanya aku menendang dia. Tapi mungkin karena terbiasa, aku hanya melambaikan tangan padanya…

"Bye…" jawabku sambil menguap yang dibalas Grimmjow dengan 'Hn' ria.

**xXx**

**Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh**

_**Kau harus menunjukkan gaya bertarungmu oh oh**_

**xXx**

Aku berjalan di trotoar setelah keluar dari tempat game online tadi. Aku celingak celinguk gak jelas, mungkin karena tidak ada kerjaan. Fuh, jadi ingat masa saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

Kami bertemu pertama kali saat pertandingan bela diri antar sekolah. Tak disangka kami menjadi lawan. Melihat tampang Grimmjow yang menatapku malas dan kelihatan tidak berniat karena menggaruk rambut cepak birunya yang tidak gatal, aku pikir dia akan menjadi lawan yang mudah kukalahkan.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, aku kalah dengan mudahnya. Dia hanya melancarkan sekitar 3 serangan padaku, dan aku langsung tumbang. Aku tergeletak pingsan, dan saat aku sadar ada Grimmjow di sampingku. Dia menatapku malas, tapi entah kenapa dari nada bicaranya dia terlihat cemas. Sejak itulah, hatiku luluh dan aku sangat menyukainya walau dia maniak game paling parah yang pernah kutemui.

**xXx**

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

_**Dunia seperti yang aku lihat dalam mimpi**_

_**Tanpa konflik, hanya bermain-main dengan kedamaian**_

_**Tapi sebenarnya, aku mengkhawatirkan…**_

_**Masalah-masalah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan yang berat dan membosankan **_

_**Itulah hari-hariku yang bergerak**_

**xXx**

TRRRT TRRRT

"Hm, ya halo..??" gumamku saat aku mengangkat Hp yang tadi berdering. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk, mengingat tadi aku sempat berbohong pada bosku hanya untuk menerima ajakan kencan dari Grimmjow.

Yah, walau akhirnya aku harus menyesal karena berakhir di tempat game online.

"_Neliel..!! Karena kau bilang ada urusan dengan keluargamu, aku mengizinkanmu libur hari ini. Dan ternyata, kata keluargamu kau sedang kencan dengan pacarmu itu..!! Bagaimana sih kau ini..!?" _begitulah kata bosku di seberang telpon. Aku menghela nafas panjang mendengar ocehannya.

"Gomen ne, Aizen-sama. Habis aku bosan jadi…"

"_Jadi kau berbohong padaku, dan kabur dengan pacarmu..?? Begitu..!? Jadi kau sudah berani ya…" _potong si Aizen, bos yang super duper kolot. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Nggak masalah Grimmjow, nggak yang ini. Haaah, menyebalkan sekali..!!

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Aizen-sama. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji," ucapku memelas. Terdengar desahan panjang dari seberang telepon.

"_Haaah, apa boleh buat. Tenagamu sangat kuperlukan, ya sudah jangan ulangi lagi..!!" _jawabnya lagi lalu menutup telpon. Aku pun mulai mendecih macam-macam.

Haaaaaah..!! Ingin rasanya aku tinggal di dunia dalam mimpi..!!

**xXx**

**Koronjattatte iin ja nai no **

**Son toki wa waratte ageru **

**Norikonda basu no oku kara **

**Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta **

_**Walaupun kau selalu terjatuh,**_

_**Kau tetap tertawa dan bangun setiap waktu**_

_**Seperti aku menaiki kembali bus yang kosong**_

_**Kau menyinariku dengan senyum kecilmu**_

**xXx**

Saat aku sedang bergumam tidak jelas di trotoar yang sepi ini, karena masih kesal dengan pekerjaan terutama si GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya mengikutiku. Aku langsung menoleh, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berjalan ke depan. Tapi tiba-tiba…

ZRAAAAAK !!

"Wehehehe, mau malem begini ada cewek cantik jalan sendirian, lumayan nih teman-teman..!!" gumam seseorang yang tiba-tiba memegang kedua tanganku dari belakang. Aku shock apalagi saat kusadari ada 2 orang yang lain mendekatiku dari arah depan dengan tatapan mesum menyebalkan.

"Uuugh sialaan..!! Lepaskan aku..!!!" rontaku, di saat begini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus bela diriku karena dengan sukses mereka semua mengunci lengan dan kakiku. Aku pun hampir menangis saat beberapa dari mereka mulai memegang kerah bajuku.

"Khu khu, tenang saja cantik. Kami pasti memuaskanmu..!!" gumam orang itu lagi. Tanganku gemetar, kemudian aku menutup mataku.

"_To.. Tolong aku, Grimm…" _batinku dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"NEL..!!"

**xXx**

**Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo **

_**Aku harus menempatkan kepercayaanku padamu**_

**xXx**

Aku mendongak dan kubuka mataku. Rupanya ada seseorang berambut biru cepak lompat dari belakangku dan menendang telak orang-orang yang tadi di depanku yang hendak membuka bajuku. Awalnya aku bingung siapa, tapi melihat rambutnya yang khas dan juga eyeshadow warna hijau, tak salah lagi itu pasti dia. Walau begitu, aku tetap tidak percaya sampai akhirnya dia memegang tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan cemas khas miliknya…

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nel..!?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa mulutku tidak mau terbuka.

"I.. Iya.." jawabku pelan akhirnya. Grimmjow tersenyum lalu mengusap err lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut hijau toska milikku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tunggu ya..!! Aku akan segera membereskan mereka. Tenang saja, tidak selama aku main game kok..!!" gumam Grimmjow sambil tertawa jahil. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Grimmjow pun meninggalkan aku dan mulai menghajar orang itu satu persatu dengan mudahnya…

**xXx**

**Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love **

**Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no **

**Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga **

**Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days **

_**Cinta manis seperti yang aku lihat dalam mimpi**_

_**Kekasih mencari tempat perlindungan tersembunyi**_

_**Tapi sebenarnya, hari-hari kita tak akan bisa bertemu,**_

_**Lanjutkan saja tapi aku percaya hari-hariku yang sepi**_

**xXx**

Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Tidak pernah kusangka Grimmjow sekuat dan sehebat ini. Aku tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku senang bermimpi, waktu itu aku selalu membayangkan mempunyai kekasih yang siap melindungiku kapan saja dan di mana saja. Dan sekarang, apa aku boleh bilang kalau mimpiku itu sudah terwujud..??

Kulihat Grimmjow mulai kelelahan, nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, musuh-musuh kami rubuh semua. Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung menghampiri Grimmjow dan menepuk bahunya…

"Grimm..!! Kau hebat sekali..!!" gumamku lalu tertawa senang. Tapi Grimmjow sama sekali tidak merespon dan tetap melihat lurus ke depan. Akhirnya aku juga ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya, dan mataku membulat kaget. Rupanya 3 orang tadi masih membawa teman-teman lain yang lebih banyak..!!

"Hohoho, kalian berani melawan kami ya..!?" tanya orang itu. Aku terdiam dan saat aku bersiap untuk membantu Grimmjow, tiba-tiba kucing biru itu menarik tanganku dan kami lari ke arah berlawanan.

"Grimm..!?"

"Lari saja..!! Sekarang yang penting menyelamatkanmu dulu..!!" gumam Grimmjow saat kami tengah berlari. Aku terdiam, pada akhirnya aku hanya mengikuti dia berlari sampai di bawah sebuah jembatan kecil…

**xXx**

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Dorodoroke Rolling Star **

_**Oh yeah, yeah…**_

_**Walau kau tersandung, di jalan yang kau tuju**_

_**Yeah, yay!**_

_**Mengacaukan bintang yang bergerak**_

**xXx**

"Hah hah uugh," rintih Grimmjow saat kami sedang terengah-engah di bawah jembatan. Kami berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak ketahuan orang-orang yang tadi mengejar kami.

"Grimm, kau kenapa..??" tanyaku pelan. Grimmjow menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Cuma luka kecil, tidak usah dipikirkan…" gumamnya yang sepertinya berniat menghiburku. Aku menggeleng dan langsung kubuka paksa sepatu kets putihnya. Benar saja, dia seperti habis terkena sesuatu seperti batu tajam hingga kakinya berdarah dan sedikit membiru.

"Lu.. Lukanya parah sekali..!! Kita harus segera ke rumah untuk mengobatinya, atau bisa lebih parah..!!" kataku panik dan langsung melihat keluar. Aku tersentak kaget, rupanya orang-orang itu semakin dekat ke tempat kami.

"Hah hah, tidak… usah pedulikan aku. Per… Pergilah sekarang..!!" engah Grimmjow lagi. Dia menutup mata, sepertinya untuk menahan sakit. Aku semakin tegang, apalagi melihat darahnya semakin deras.

Tak disadari, tubuhku mulai gemetar…

**xXx**

**Naru beku egao de itai keredo **

**Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou..?? **

_**Inilah usahaku untuk melihat wajah senyummu, tapi…**_

_**Apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk melindungimu sampai akhir..??**_

**xXx**

"Nel..!? Ada apa..?? Kau takut ya..?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku tidak tahan lagi diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini, aku pun mulai menumpahkan air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan…

"Grimm… Apa tidak ada jalan lain supaya kita selamat dari sini..!?" tanyaku dengan bibir gemetar. Grimmjow menatapku, memang terlihat biasa tapi bagiku itu seperti ingin menyalahkanku semuanya. Atau mungkin aku yang berlebihan? Aku tidak tahu itu…

"Neliel…"

Aku mendongak saat Grimmjow memanggilku. Dan mataku membulat kaget saat dia mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Degup jantungku berdetak cepat, apalagi saat tangan Grimmjow menahan punggungku. Aku memegang erat tangannya, berharap ini terus berlanjut. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Grimmjow sadar kami sedang di ujung tanduk karena itu dia melepaskan ciumannya padaku. Kami bertatapan dan akhirnya Grimmjow tersenyum jahil padaku dan menepuk bahuku…

"Nah, sekarang pergilah.."

"Eh, ta… tapi..!?"

"Sudah, tenang saja..!! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, lalu saat itu kau lari sekencang-kencangnya ya. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan, oke!?" jelas Grimmjow sambil berusaha bangkit.

Walaupun dia berusaha kuat, tetap saja percuma karena aku bisa melihat kakinya gemetaran menahan sakit. Aku menggertakkan gigiku lalu aku berlari dan kupeluk Grimmjow dari belakang. Tentu saja ini membuat si kucing biru ini heran, dan aku tidak peduli walau nanti akan dimarahi habis-

habisan olehnya.

**xXx**

**Kitto uso nante sou **

**Imi wo motanai no **

**All my loving...**

**Sou ja nakya yatterannai **

_**Tak ada artinya kebohongan ini,**_

_**Tidak ada...**_

_**Semua yang kucinta,**_

_**Tanpa itu, aku tidak bisa pergi**_

**xXx**

"Ne… Nel..!?" tanya Grimmjow yang heran melihat sikapku. Aku terdiam lalu memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Grimmjow, sekarang tolong biarkan aku yang melindungimu," gumamku sambil mempersiapkan diriku.

"A… Apa..!? Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya, Nel..!!" cegah Grimmjow, dia berusaha berdiri tapi lagi-lagi dia merintih kesakitan.

"Aku.. ingin sesekali bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai," gumamku entah pada siapa. Lalu aku menarik nafas panjang…

"Agar… aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia yang kuimpikan," tambahku lagi. Grimmjow terdiam, selang beberapa lama dia mendengus.

"Huh dasar cewek pemimpi…" ejeknya seperti biasa.

"Apa boleh buat kalau itu maumu, tapi berjanjilah kau harus selamat," tambahnya lagi. Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan memanas lalu aku mengangguk tanpa berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Terima kasih…"

**xXx**

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

_**Dunia seperti yang aku lihat dalam mimpi**_

_**Tanpa konflik, hanya bermain-main dengan kedamaian**_

_**Tapi sebenarnya, aku mengkhawatirkan…**_

_**Masalah-masalah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan yang berat dan membosankan **_

_**Itulah hari-hariku yang bergerak**_

**xXx**

Aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan kuhadapi mereka semua. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Awalnya keadaan menjadi tenang dan hening saat aku baru keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan Grimmjow. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua tertawa mengejekku sehingga membuat aku gugup.

"Wuahahahahaha….!!!! Kami pikir si rambut biru itu yang akan menghadapi kami..!! Rupanya si cewek seksi ini ya, khu khu khu…" gumam pemimpin mereka, membuat aku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha bos..!! Daripada dibilang lawan, lebih tepat kalo dibilang 'mangsa' kita hahahaha…!!" sahut yang lain. Lalu mereka semua tertawa menyebalkan, ingin rasanya aku menghajar kalian semua..!!

"Hmph, 'mangsa'? Siapa mangsa yang kalian maksud itu..!? Aku, atau kalian..??" gumamku, dan dalam sekejap mereka berhenti tertawa. Lalu aku mulai membentuk kuda-kuda milikku

"Jangan pernah kalian remehkan Neliel Tu Oderschvank..!!"

Aku berlari menerjang mereka, walau perasaanku bimbang dan ragu aku tetap berusaha melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju. Salah satu dari mereka melayangkan tendangan ke arah wajahku, tapi berhasil kutangkis dan kuberi tendangan balik hingga dia pingsan dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Begitu juga yang lain, mereka menyerangku dengan keroyokan bahkan ada yang menyabetkan pisau padaku, tapi berhasil kuhindari hingga hanya menghasilkan sabetan kecil di pipiku.

Aku mulai merasakan tenagaku terkuras habis. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja seorang wanita melawan sekitar sepuluh orang pria yang membawa senjata dan sepertinya jago bela diri. Baru sekitar 3 orang yang berhasil kukalahkan, setangguh apapun aku tetap membutuhkan bantuan. Aku terengah-engah, tapi demi Grimmjow yang sedang kesakitan di sana, aku harus bertahan. Lalu kurasakan seseorang berbisik di telingaku hingga nafasnya menyentuh leherku…

"Dasar payah, tetap saja kau harus kubantu kan, Nel..??"

Aku tersentak, lalu aku menoleh ke belakangku. Ternyata… dia sedang tersenyum mengejek padaku…

"GRIMM..!?"

**xXx**

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Sou wakatterutte **

_**Oh yeah, yeah…**_

_**Walaupun kau mengerti semuanya**_

**xXx**

"Grimm..!! Apa-apaan kau..!? Lukamu-"

"Tenang saja, nih..!!" Grimmjow dengan santainya mengangkat kakinya dan menunjukkan perban yang melilit di lukanya. Aku tertegun…

"Kok, bisa..??" gumamku bingung lalu Grimmjow tertawa kecil dan menunjukkan ke arah tempat persembunyian kami. Aku terbengong seketika, saat melihat Szayel dan Nnoitra, sahabat sekaligus lawan main Grimmjow dalam game, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Lalu aku kembali menatap Grimmjow.

"Aku baru ingat ada perjanjian, kalau kalah main game, harus menjadi anak buah yang menang. Dan tadi baru saja aku menang melawan Szayel, jadi… kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan..!?" jawab Grimmjow dengan santainya membuat aku mendengus menahan tawa. Lalu dia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kita mulai lagi..??" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, kami memposisikan diri saling membelakangi dan bersentuhan punggung.

"Ya,"

**xXx**

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

_**Oh yeah, yeah…**_

_**Walau kau tersandung, di jalan yang kau tuju**_

**xXx**

Kami kembali menerjang lawan kami. Kudengar dari kejauhan Szayel dan Nnoitra memberi kami dukungan seperti menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Aku tertawa kecil sehingga beban tidak terasa berat saat melawan orang-orang tengik itu. Lalu saat musuh kami berkurang satu persatu, tiba-tiba Grimmjow merangkulku dengan santainya. Membuat aku blushing seketika, apalagi saat dengan santainya lagi Grimmjow berkata di depan orang-orang yang sedang telentang, duduk, dan berlutut karena menahan sakit…

"Hei hei kalian semua, dengarkan aku baik-baik..!!" gumam Grimm sambil tetap merangkulku erat. Dan menantang mereka dari gerakan tubuhnya.

"Bilang pada semua orang tengik seperti kalian..!! Kalau kalian berani macam-macam lagi di tempat ini,"

"Kalian akan mengahadapi aku, Grimmjow Jaggerjack dan pacarnya yang cantik ini, Neliel Tu Oderschvank…"

Degup jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahku memerah dan memanas tak karuan…

"INGAT ITU…!!!"

"I… Iyaaa, b… ba… baik…" jawab mereka tak karuan, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang konyol itu, gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Bagus, sekarang pergi dari sini," perintah Grimmjow dan tambahan dengan gerakan kepalanya. Mereka semua lari ketakutan, benar-benar takut sama Grimm, ya. Lalu Grimmjow menoleh padaku dan tertawa jahil sambil menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku…

"Nah, membuat kedamaian itu gampang kan..??" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku merengut walau semburat merah muncul di pipiku…

"I… Iya deh, dasar curang…" jawabku asal, membuat Grimmjow tertawa sumringah. Lalu Szayel dan Nnoitra menghampiri kami, dan kami pulang bersama…

Benar-benar deh, apa dunia yang kuimpikan sudah tercapai..??

**xXx**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Dorodoroke ROLLING STAR**

_**Yeah, yay!**_

_**Mengacaukan bintang yang bergerak**_

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Maaaaf...!! m(_,_)m sebelumnya saya salah ngasih nama disclaimer, bener-bener maaf ya, soalnya kebiasaan bikin fic di fandom Naruto sih, hehe *dibantai*  
**

**Hmm, song fic gaje apa ini..?? (-,-)a **

**Benar-benar deh, maaf ya kalo aneh dari bahasa dan penempatan lagunya, soalnya ini song fic pertama saya. Tadinya mau pake pairing IchiRuki untuk lagu ini, tapi karena aku lagi tergila-gila sama pairing GrimmNel jadinya yah begini hehe… *dilempar sandal jepit***

**Terus terus, review dari kalian semua sangat kubutuhkan untuk pembuatan fic yang lebih baik, jadi… minta yaa…?? **

**m(_,_)m *ditendang***


End file.
